Lost And Found
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger thinks that she lost her chance at the Professor. Takes place after Three To Get Ready.


_**A/N I realized after I posted this that there is another story on this site with the name title that is by LittleFishGirl1103. These stories are not the same. I do however encourage you to read her story if you get the chance. It is quite good.**_

Ginger fumed about in her hut. She was feeling anger. More than anger. No not just anger. Frustration. Frustration with herself. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Nothing would come out. The only thing that did were tears and those tears spilled out of her eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably falling to her knees. "I lost him! I lost him!" She said over and over.  
"I lost him!" The redhead put her face in her hands.  
She knew any shot she had at the Professor was lost to her forever. How could she be so stupid! Of course she didn't want to leave him there by himself on the island! Her hope had been he would change his mind and join everyone else. But he didn't! He didn't! To make things even more horrible, Mary Ann had to jump up and say she didn't think it was right that the Professor would be left alone and declared she would stay.  
Why couldn't she have done that! Why! Her fists pounded on her bed. The tears kept coming and coming and would not stop. She didn't think they would ever stop. Her heart was breaking and it was all her own fault. How could the Professor want someone as selfish as she was? He wouldn't. He would never ever want her. Not after this. She was stuck here on this god-forsaken island and the one man she actually cared about was now out of the question.

The movie star began to wipe her tears and slowly stood up. She straightened out her white dress. The one she made from Gilligan's SS Minnow duffel bag. For some reason she believe the Professor liked her in that dress. Of course what did it matter now.  
Ginger got some water that she and Mary Ann kept in the hut and rinsed off her face.  
She had to compose herself. No one needed to know her heartache. Besides it was her very own doing so why should anyone really care about it?

Sitting down at her table, she picked up her make-up to fix herself up. She picked up a clam shell that contained green eye shadow. A slow smile spread on her face, it was a gift from the Professor. He claimed that he knew she was running low and that he knew how much she loved wearing make-up so he concocted some cosmetic products for her.  
Ginger had believed there was more to it than that but never pressed him further. It was sweet of him to think of her. Just like it was sweet of him to make some skin cream for her. And built a hairdryer. Plus found a way to make curlers from bamboo so that she would be able to put curls in her lovely red hair.  
The Professor was always doing something for her. He was so wonderful. And she…she was selfish. Thinking of being back in Hollywood. Thinking of her career. How rotten of her!

Ginger shook her head. No she wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to keep feeling sorry for herself. She made the mess and now she had to deal with it. The redhead picked up her brush and ran in through her red locks until it shined. She put it down and then picked her hand mirror up. Satisfied with her reflection, she placed the mirror down and stood up and walked out of her hut.

Gilligan was sitting at the table by himself and Ginger walked up to him.  
"What is going on? Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Oh I got rid of the Eye of the Idol." The sailor explained.

"You did? Why?"

"I already had my three wishes and well it did not turn out exactly right so I just got rid of it. The others are out looking for it. Everyone. Even the Professor."

Ginger was puzzled. "The Professor?" She said. "I thought he didn't believe in all that."

Gilligan shrugged. "He said he still doesn't but then said something about how it doesn't hurt to try."

The two then heard the Professor's voice. "I found it!" He exclaimed. "I found it!"

Ginger smiled as she saw him approaching. No matter how much her heart was aching knowing she could not have him, he was still dear to her heart.

"Now I can get us all off this island." The academic said excitedly. "And you back to Hollywood, Ginger."

The movie star was bewildered. "Back to Hollywood?"

"Yes. I know how much you wish to be back there. Maybe this will help."

"But." Ginger stammered. "I don't understand. You said this was nonsense. Ridiculous."

"That is true but it's worth a shot."

"It is?" Ginger said perplexed by this all. "You think it's worth a shot?"

"For you it is." The academic said taking her hands in his. "I know how happy you would be being back amongst the Hollywood scene. So if I can help in anyway, I'm glad to do it."

The starlet broke away. "I don't understand. Why would you want to do this for me? Don't you think I'm selfish?"

"Selfish? Ginger why would I think such a thing about you?"

"Well because, I was going to let you stay here on the island alone. I only thought of me and my career. I didn't think of how horrible it would be that you were left here."

The Professor shook his head. "Ginger my dear you were not being selfish. All you wanted was to go back to your real life. The one you love. You belong in Hollywood. You belong on the big screen entertaining. That's a part of you. No one should take that away from you. As for me being left here on this island, I know that if for some reason it had worked and you all had disappeared, you would be the first one to say that I'm still here and send help. That's who you are. You would never leave any of us stranded."

Ginger smiled. "I..I guess you are right. I never thought of that."

The Professor pulled her close to him. "Ginger you remember what I told you when were outside that cave? Remember how I said that if it makes you happy, I'll go look in the cave for the eye of the idol?"

"Yes." Ginger said trying to control her heartbeat." I do."

"I would do anything for you. My dear I don't know how much longer we are going to be stuck here. Sometimes I believe that this is going to be our home for the rest of our lives. If that is the case I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Ginger asked with hope in her green eyes.

"Ginger somehow someway in the middle of all this I. I fell in love with you."

The starlet was struck speechless. She could not believe it.

The Professor continued. "I wish for us…I would like to be with you. I wants us to be together. I know that we have not known each other that long but I can't help being drawn to you. You are so beautiful and I love you."

Ginger finally found her voice and spoke. "Professor, I thought…when Mary Ann said first that she would stay, I thought for sure that I lost you. You would think that I was selfish and..Oh Professor I love you!" She threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

The Professor held her tight. "You never lost me Ginger." He said to her. "And you never will."

Ginger broke away and smiled at her new found love. "Promise?"

"I promise." He said.

Ginger pressed her lips to his and they were locked in a deep embrace.

Gilligan stood up from his seat and smiled as he walked way tossing the eye of the idol up in the air. It worked. The plan worked. The Professor never found the eye. Gilligan never threw it, he threw some other object he found. But if it helped bring Ginger and the Professor together, it was all worth it.

The End


End file.
